Summer's Dare
by Trilltroller
Summary: It starts out with Tuffnut being bored, it ends up with the gang finding themselves in humoristic situations. hopefully not a very serious series, maybe even some Hiccstrid stuff, though the story won't concentrate on it. (I own nothing, rated M for some mature content. Welcome and have a good read.)
1. Chapter 1

**(( Welcome. This is a story that was requested from an awesome lass nicked "Summergirl404". Thank you for the idea and the support. Now, have a good read.**

Chapter 1

Truth or dare.

-You know what's strange? Clouds are strange… they just float around there… I don't even know which of the gods that made them…

-You know what's strange, you are… it's obvious that I was borne before you.

-You was not!

-Yes I was!

-Sis, everyone knows that I'M the more mature one.

Ruff sighed, she sat up and rested her chin in her hands.

-I'm bored!' she whined.

-Me too… I wish the gang was here…' Tuff said agreeing.

Ruff sighed and was on her way to push her brother off of the roof they were sitting on when she suddenly noticed Fishlegs walking past the alley between the houses.

-Hey, Legs!

Fishlegs looked up and shaded his eyes from the sharp summer sun with the help of his hand.

-Good day Ruffnut. May I ask what you're doing up there?

-Just goofing around, have you seen the gang, like… Hiccstrid and Snot?

-Ye, they're at the swimming holes. I was on my way to join them.

Tuff raised up and stood straight on top of the steep roof.

-Can we come along?

-I'm sure you can.

Tuff stood wondering for a while, he tapped his chin with his index finger and looked up in the sky.

-Legs, what was that game now again, the one you came up with when we were at the pens last winter?

-Truth or dare?

-Ye, thanks. We'll see ye at the swimming holes soon.

Fishlegs turned around and continued his walk towards the nearby ponds that was a favorite place for every young Berkian during the summer.

Tuff turned to his sister and smiled evilly.

-Sis, you wann'a play Truth or Dare?

Ruff smiled back at him and shrugged.

-Sure… Dare.

\- I dare you to…

**(( Thanks for reading, this was just a teaser chapter, I think this will be pretty fun. A longer and better one will be up soon, stay tuned!))**


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or dare

**(( Welcome. Yes "DTB", I could change the rating to M, I got some of those dares you requested in store… Have a good read.))**

Chapter 2

Truth or dare

-I dare you to flirt with Hiccup for a whole day!

-What? Are you insane, Astrid's going to kill me… and you, which I can live with… except I'll be dead…

-Ye, but that's why this dare stays between us.

-Ooh, But then I dare you to flirt with ASTRID for one whole day!

-Sure, no one can resist my charm…' Tuff said nonchalant and rubbed his thumbs to together.

-Ye, except every woman in Midgard…

-Shut up.

The twins jumped down through the opening in the roof and collected their swimming attires, then they went out in the sun and started walking towards the swimming-holes.

-So, are we daring today or tomorrow?' Ruff asked her brother as they walked.

-I think tomorrow.

-Well, I think today.

-Then we do both!' they said in unison. They head-butted each other to seal the agreement.

Hiccup lay on a warm rock near the water. He was not much for swimming, he felt like a limp frog as he only had one and a half leg to swim with and in his opinion it went painfully slow. Astrid had tried to pull him in several time already but he refused. He excused himself with "I'll be here in the warmth, so I can warm you when your fingers turn numb."

She had sighed and jumped in after Snotlout and Fishlegs.

Hiccup was about to fall asleep, the lovely warmth and the flat rock he lay on was so comfortable, and the distant sound of laughter and splashing made him relaxed.

He closed his eyes and the sounds seemed even more distant.

He dozed off and dreamed of the cloudless sky and flying… Wow, it really felt like flying… and those hands around his back, were those Astrid's? no… they're too broad and rough.

He shut his eyes open and started shouting as he noticed he no longer lay on the stone but was carried out over the water. He looked down at his feet with panicking eyes, he saw Astrid laughing madly, she held him by his right foot and his stump, her hair was slicked back behind her shoulders and she looked so heavenly beautiful, but she would still get for this.

He looked up and saw Snotlout, it was his hands that held him around the back and shoulders, though his gaze did not meet Hiccup's, his eyes was fixated on Astrid's chest and he had a dreaming look on his face. He too would get for this.

-Astrid! Let me go!' Hiccup shouted frightened.

-Sure dear… Snotlout, on three.

-Uhm, ye…

-Snot, look me in the eyes please!

-W-what! I am.

-What did I just say?

-I don't know!

-Agh! Just drop him.

Snotlout released his grip of Hiccup and he fell screaming into the chilly water.

-Ah, you freaking dung-piles! It's freezing! How can you bath in this!?

Astrid laughed at him, she helped him raise up and closed her arms around him.

-Mmm, you're so warm…

-Ye, and I enjoyed it that way.

Astrid kissed his chest and led him further out into the lake.

-Come swim with me, dear, the water is fine once you've been in for a while.

Hiccup grunted but did as he had been told. There wasn't much of an argue with Astrid, if she said he would bath, he would, regardless of what he thought.

They swam out to the middle of the lake and stood atop of a rock hidden under the surface, the water reached to the middle of their chests. They observed Snot and Legs as they skipped rocks in the shallows. Astrid laid an arm around Hiccup's waist and pulled herself closer. She stood on her toes and reached for his lips, he leaned down and met them. He closed his arms around her to support himself, and to feel her body. He grabbed her butt gently and pulled her closer.

They heard a loud splash and quickly looked up to see the source.

Ruff dived up right beside them and smiled broadly.

-Good day Hiccup! Wow! Where do you work out?

-Uhmm…?

-I have never seen you without your clothes before, wow you got a lot of muscle, can I touch them?

-Uhm, what are you doing?

Hiccup changed his grip around Astrid and moved to stand behind her, using her as a shield.

Another splash was heard and Tuff soon appeared.

-Hey, wow Astrid you look amazing today…

Now it was Astrid's turn to feel uncomfortable.

-Uhm, thank you Tuff… what is going on?

-Oh, nothing special, I just came here to bath and to watch my beautiful friend.

-I feel both like punching you and not to.

-You can punch me any time babe.' He said and pointed at her with both his index fingers.

Astrid raised her fist and smacked him in the face to his sister's great pleasure.

Astrid laid an arms around Hiccup and led him off the stone, together they swam back to the shore.

-Well, that was odd, even for the twins…' Hiccup whispered as they swam back.

The gang gathered at the shore and started a fire. Tuff and Ruff sat on each side of Astrid and Hiccup and continuously cracked compliments.

Fishlegs unpacked a small satchel with food and started to grill it over the dying embers at his side of the fire.

-Does anyone want to play truth or dare?' he said shyly.

-Ye, why not?

-Because I have thought of some new rules, we could make this game really funny.

-Tell us.' Hiccup said calmly while pulling Astrid closer to lie in his lap.

\- A truth or dare challenge, last over a couple of weeks with only our gang knowing about it.

One of the rules is that none of their parents or other grown ups can know about it. If you would tell or get exposed you would get some kind of punishment- a mega dare maybe? where all the others get to choose a dare together.

Some other rules: no dare-backs. 1 pass. If you do not succeed with a dare you lose your chance to pass another.

If you haven't completed a dare and your pass is used you're out of the competition. Instead you get to laugh at the renaming contestants...

-Oh, I'm in!' Snot shouted and slammed his fist into his open palm.

-Ye, us too.' Hiccup said and nudged Astrid.

-You can count on us too.' Tuff said and grinned at his sister.

-So, from tomorrow on we'll meet every evening to get a new dare, or a punishment…' Fishlegs said happily and smiled.

**(( Thanks for reading, the rules I quoted from Summergirl404, ( I was too lazy to write them down myself.) stay tuned and if you want, write some dares that you wish for in the reviews, Thank you.))**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or dare

**(( Welcome! Chapter 3 of ToD, most of you have been a bit lazy in reviewing. Please if you have an idea for a "Truth or Dare" post it. Don't take this too hard, cus I luv u and plz dnt lev me **** have a good read.))**

Chapter 3

Truth or dare

-Okay. Hiccup, do you want to go first?' Fishlegs asked.

-Okay, if you say so. Astrid, truth or dare?

-Truth.

-Who was the first person you had a crush on?

Astrid blushed a little. Hiccup already knew the answer, they had talked about it before, one late night with a few pints of mead in their bodies.

-My uncle…' Astrid said quietly and the others laughed. Astrid hit Hiccup on the shoulder, but she still smiled her adorable smile.

-I was five! Okay!?' she snapped at the rest of the gang when they wouldn't stop their laughing.

-So, Snot?

-Dare!

-I dare you to dress up in Hiccup's flightsuit…

-Ye, I may not be a Hiccup-genius, but even I understands I won't fit in that suit. Hiccup's as broad as my arm…

-Which only makes it more fun for me… you may even look handsome in it.' She said and winked at him.

Snotlout stared at her with a hanging jaw, he suddenly changed his mind and pointed at Hiccup.

-Fishbone, off with your clothes, they're mine now.

-Astrid! Come on, I will never be able to wear this suit again. IF he manages to get in it will be stretched out wide enough to be my new tent.' Hiccup protested. Astrid stared at him with convincing eyes that made him look down again.

-Ragnarök would have broken loose if I had dared you the same…' he mumbled as he started to untie his vest.

Hiccup slipped the leather harness over his head and put it on the ground, Astrid looked up at him with shimmering eyes. The effect of his muscles were enhanced by the light of the fire and made every curve and line look even more tempting, and tasteful, and kissable. She found herself floating away in dreams about what she could do to him and his perfect, slender body, but was jerked back to reality when Hiccup sad down beside her again.

-Suit? I said suit, not vest…

-What? You want me to sit naked in front of everyone?

-You're not naked under that, honey, I know you have underpants…

-Still, I don't feel secure if I don't have my pants.

-Uhm guys, we're still here… you can argue about those things when you're married…' Tuff said tiredly.

Hicccstrid looked at him with surprised faces and he grinned at them.

-Hiccup, give me your pants!' Snotlout shouted and reached his hand out for them. He held the vest in his right hand and stood up at the other side of the fire.

Hiccup sighed and raised up, he unbelted his leather pants and handed them to Snot. He held the belt in the other hand.

-I doubt you will be needing this.' He said and threw the belt behind him.

-Shut up Haddock.

Snotlout walked away from the fire and in behind a tree, the gang could hear muffled grunts and rattle from the bushed from when Snotlout stumbled or something, then a sound that made everyone except Hiccup laugh wildly, the sound of stitches being ripped apart.

Hiccup glared angrily at Astrid for forcing him into this.

Snotlout appeared from behind the tree with his hands in his sides. He looked at Astrid and winked.

Astrid broke down laughing, the vest reached down to where his chest ended, his stomach swelled out in the gap between the vest and the pants. The pants was way too small, the insides of the legs had shattered and exposed half of his thighs.

-So? You're happy?' Snotlout said flirtingly and pouted his lips.

Astrid laid on the ground as a small pile of laughter, and Hiccup couldn't look past the fact that she was adorable, even if she, in way, had ruined his clothes.

Snotlout looked sour at her and walked back to change back to his own clothes. When he came out again he threw the ragged vest and pants at Hiccup in a rough manner.

-So, it's my turn now!' he snapped at the rest of the group.

The gang fell quiet and looked at him in anticipation.

-So, Ruff?

-Dare.

-I dare you to…' He tapped his lips with his index finger while thinking.

-To streak through the village tomorrow! With a mask!' Snot shouted and grinned superiorly.

-You're sick, but I'll do it.' She replied with an indifferent voice.

She looked at Fishlegs and opened her mouth to speak.

-Legs, can I ask my "truth or dare" now, or do I have to wait till tomorrow?

-I think you can ask it now…

-Cool. Legs, truth or dare?

-Uhm, dare.

-I dare you to propose to your "special girl" tomorrow, at the great hall, during supper.

-M-my special girl… I don't know who you think it is but I'm pretty sure you…' he never had time to finish his sentence until Ruff silenced him with a finger over his lips and moved very, very close to him, she laid one of his arms around her shoulder and leaned at his ribcage.

-Legs, everyone knows… even I do, just do it and you'll make me the happiest girl on Berk!

Fishlegs swallowed hard, he was as red as a tomato. He didn't think anyone knew, and he never thought it would lead directly to marriage with her… who was sitting with him right now…

-Okay, I'll do it…' he said sternly.

Ruff cracked up from her act and pushed Fishlegs away from her and danced around the fire while singin; Fishlegs are proposing to Meatlug! Fishhlegs are proposing to Meatlug!

When Fishlegs realized she hadn't meant herself as "The special girl" he too joined the laughing, though with a humorless tone to it…

-So, eh… Tuff.

-Well, dare of course!

-Okay, let me just think of a good one… tomorrow you'll slap the butt of the first girl or woman you meat, even if it's your sister or mother, and not just a gentle pat, but a loud smack that leaves a red hand mark.

-Everyone looked at Fishlegs in a mixture of surprise and chock as he gestured and explained with his hands how the slap should be dealt out.

-Ye, I'll do it… I hope its Astrid…

-Hey!' Both Hiccup and Astrid shouted at the same time.

-What, just stating a fact, that butt is marvelous!' he said excusing and grinned at his sister.

Astrid slipped the boot off Hiccups one foot and threw it in Tuff's face.

-Oh, how manly foots…erh… foot can you have?! Damn Hiccup, I could almost kiss that…' Ruff said cheekily

Hiccup looked at Ruff and made a disturbed face, he did not feel well in this situation…

-Erh…Tuff, please… dare someone…' he whispered while trying to break Ruff's intense stare.

-Ye, I want to dare two at once! Can I do that? It's a couple-dare.

-I guess you can… go for it.' Legs said in his normal, soft voice, but deep under it you could notice a glimpse of excitement.

Hiccup swallowed hard, so did Astrid. They knew it was them he meant, and there were always something embarrassing about when they were together.

-So, "Hiccstrid"

-Dare!' Hiccup shouted at the same time as Astrid shouted Truth. Bot out of fear from the last time they were asked together.

Tuff smiled at them evilly.

-I'll go with Hiccup. I dare you two to over-act as each other for a whole day, from when you wake up till you fall asleep again in the evening.

But Hiccup and Astrid breathed out in relief. This wasn't as bad as they could have expected…

-Shall we end this round now, and check up tomorrow again to see how it went?' Snot asked, before he could get any embarrassing dares himself.

-If you're okay with being without a dare, then yes.' Fishlegs answered.

-Well, we're heading home now guys, see you tomorrow at the docks a while after supper?' Hiccup said and yawned. He laid his arm around Astrid and pulled her closer and she smiled at his smooth move.

-Ye, see you tomorrow…

The gang split up and walked back to their respective houses. Astrid and Hiccup walked inside the Haddock house and to their relief found Stoick in heavy sleep.

-I got to tell you something Haddock…' Astrid whispered as the came above the stairs.

-What is it love?

-I really want you naked right now…

**(( Thanks for reading, R&amp;R, if you have any dares you would like to have in the story I'll gladly read them. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or dare

**(( Welcome, next chapter is up now, as you may have noticed, because you're reading this… hurrdurr. Have a good read. Mature content.))**

Chapter 4

Truth or dare.

Hiccup stared blankly at her, but she quickly got to action. She pushed him down onto the bed and slipped his shirt off. She pressed him down in the mattress and kissed him violently from his forehead down to his neck. Her hands slid over his bare torso.

-I…Ah….love you…' she said between the kisses.

Hiccup reached up and started to push up her shirt but she pushed his hands away.

-No, let me take care of you instead…' she whispered close to his face.

He let his hands drop and he relaxed.

She continued her work and slowly untied his pants. She moved herself down and dragged his pants with her, she kissed all her way down until she reached the small bush of ginger hair. She gripped the shaft softly and slowly moved her hand up and down.

Hiccup leaned his head back and gasped as she put her soft lips over it. He stroke her hair gently when she started to move her head up and down, she made low humming sounds and DAIUM! That felt good.

-I-I l-love you Astrid.' Hiccup gasped forth.

Astrid continued her process and swirled her tongue around the top of it. Hiccup's eyes fluttered backwards and he moaned deeply. Astrid quickly moved his limb out of her mouth and aimed it for her upper chest, where her throat met her shoulders.

She wiped herself clean with a towel that hung at a washing station in Hiccup's room, then she lied down beside him. She lovingly stroke his cheek and covered his face with slobbery kisses. Finally Hiccup dragged off Astrid's clothes and pulled his blanket overt them. Hiccup curled up behind Astrid and mimicked her position. He reached his arm over her shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. He was just on the brink of falling asleep when she spoke again after the long silence.

-I'm gonna be the best Hiccup ever…

-What are you talking about honey?' Hiccup mumbled tiredly into her hair.

-The dare, I think it might be fun.

-Right, you won't be seeing much of me tomorrow, I'll be out in the woods with your… erhm… my axe and nadder.

-Sure, I'll just take a long flight on Toothless and then I'll sit down with a notebook for the rest of the day and look busy.

-That not me, I do a lot of things!' Hiccup protested and hugged her a little tighter.

-Like what?

-Like… okay, you put it on the spot.' Hiccup thought for a moment and then tugged her lightly to get her attention.

-Honey, I was supposed to work the forge tomorrow, that's your job now. Starting at daybreak.

-What!?

-Yup, sucks to be a Hiccup…

Astrid glared at him angrily.

-Stop keeping me awake, I need to get my beautisleep.

-If you're going to act as me, then yes.' He said teasingly and hugged her tightly. When he let go there was not even a second until both were sleeping.

Astrid woke up to a thud at the rooftop door, she waved it away tiredly and tried to fall asleep again but it wouldn't stop, and it got more frenetic too.

She noticed Hiccup faking his snores with his lips curved into a smile.

She looked sour at him and went over to the window and opened it brutally. She looked down on the ground with an intimidating stare and saw Tuff Thorson standing down there.

-Ha, got'ya!' he shouted and pointed at her.

Astrid shook her head in confusion.

-The dare…' he reminded and made an "Isn't that obvious" grimace.

-I'll be waiting at the front door when you're ready. He shouted and ran around the house.

-Dear, I'm tired, do I have to?

Hiccup kept up his obviously faked snores and couldn't help himself from chuckling at his sleepy girlfriend.

Astrid looked sour but then an idea sprung to her head. She picked Hiccup's prosthetics from the shelf and moved the blankets away from his legs, she then shoved the "foot" part of it har in his thigh.

-OOW!' he shouted and lunged up from bed, he knew she played out an unfortunate happening from the week before when he had been too tired to care to take it off. He had just laid down beside her and by accident shoved his metal leg in her thigh quite hard. But tow could play that game…

He sat down at the bedframe and gasped. He lazily closed his eyes and smacked with his lips a little, then he fell headlong forward onto the floor with a heavy thud. It hurt a little but he held up the act and snored as loud as he could.

Astrid looked at him and sighed, she dressed herself in his clothes and was just about to leave the room when he interrupted her.

-Now what would Hiccup do?' he said just above a whisper.

Astrid sighed again and walked over to him, she kneeled down beside him and put his head in her lap. She turned his face upwards and noticed the big grin on his face.

-Honey, would you please wake up and have some breakfast with me?

-Merghllll…' Hiccup said in a perfect "Astrid-voice".

She lifted him up on the bed again and he slowly opened his truly energetic eyes.

-Not like you would say this but… You look stunning, splendid, and gorgeous and every good word I could possibly come up with. May I have a good morning kiss?

-Astrid smiled at the compliment and lovingly kissed him on the lips. Then she rose up and walked downstairs to prepare the breakfast.

A while later Hiccup jumped out of bed and looked around for his clothes, then realized that he wouldn't be using them. He picked up Astrid's shirt and leather skirt with spikes. They didn't fit very well and were a bit tight around the lower stomach. He chuckled a little as he looked down onto himself. He picked up Astrid's axe that stood leaning against the wall and tramped down the stairs with a faked-tired-face.

Astrid turned around and faced Hiccup who was dressed in her clothes. She laughed loudly at him, the shirt ended at his navel and the pants was barely coming over his hips.

-Are you seriously going out like that?

-What? I think I look hot…

Astrid giggled and hugged him.

-Sure you do, do you want some breakfast now?

Hiccup sat down at her chair and put his head on the table and snored.

Astrid sighed and lifted his head and put a plate with grilled pork and eggs under his face. he opened his eyes a little and hungrily ate the food.

Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door and Tuff's voice was heard.

-Hey Astrid, come open the door!

Astrid sighed and pointed at the door and nodded at Hiccup.

-You're me today, open the door.

Hiccup shuffled himself out to the front door and opened with a tired look.

-Hey Hiccup, how's the dare going?

-I'm gonna break your nose…' he said and winked at Tuff that unexpectedly enough got it.

-So… Is, earhm… Hiccup home?

-Ye, I'll go get her… him…

Hiccup walked back into the house and pointed for Astrid to go answer the door. She looked at him like she begged him not to but at last she unwillingly walked over.

Tuff smiled stupidly when he saw her in Hiccup's flightsuit.

-Bend over Ast…

Astrid sighed and turned her back to him and bowed down.

-Wait what?' Hiccup protested.

Tuff raised his arm and widened his hand. He let it down again with a loud slap from Astrid's right butt cheek. Astrid flinched and jerked upwards from the hard slap, she made a surprised squeak and jumped into the hall and held her hands over her hurting butt.

Both Hiccup and Tuff laughed at her as she stood in the hall, rubbing her backsite and looking grumpily at them.

Hiccup cleared his throat and grabbed the axe again.

-So, I'm off to throwing axe all day. See you at dusk.

He put the axe over his shoulder and walked off to the Hofferson house to get Stormfly.

Stromfly looked surprised at the boy who came, he wore her human's clothes and smelled like her, but he was not her… but he was a friend, and he had Chicken! Okay, I like him…

Hiccup mounted Stormfly and went off into the woods.

Astrid stood in front of the forge and looked at him as he flew off.

Gobber stumbled out from the forge with a drunken look, he tapped her on the shoulder with his hook.

-Ehy, Hiccup, y'er late… agin…

Astrid turned to him and smiled tiredly.

-I'll get right to it Gobber.' She said in her most "Hiccupy" voice.

Gobber looked surprised at her and scratched his beard at the sight of a blonde, short Hiccup… he shrugged and walked in after her.

**((Thanks for reading. Not the best chapter, but now I have got some awesome dare-ideas from Secret109, great thanks to you. Hopefully I'll get more time to write next week, since this week have been very busy. Stay tuned.))**


	5. Chapter 5 Truth or dare

**(( Welcome, since last time I have got some nice reviews, thank you for those. I will include some of these dares in the story. I also was asked to use ("") instead of ( - ) when marking conversations. Have a good read now. I do not condone usage of drugs or alcohol stay clean buds.))**

Truth or dare

Chapter 5

Gobber sat down on a chair at the far side of the forge, he eyed Astrid for a long time before he spoke

"Ye'r noo't Heccup are ye?"

"Gobber, you can't possibly think that me and Hiccup are alike?"

"Wha' ye doi'n ere Astrid?" Gobber said in a surprised voice when he heard and recognized hers.

"I'm working here, if you didn't notice…" she said in her best Hiccup impersonation.

Gobber shrugged and threw her an apron.

"Sword, sharpen, now."

He threw a long blade at her and she barely caught it. She sat down at the grindstone and pushed the pedal.

Hiccup landed in the small glade where he knew Astrid usually trained. He landed Stormfly and gave her a loving scratch under the chin. Stormfly looked a bit confused at the events of the morning, though she knew Hiccup very good and liked him. He was very nice.

"Well, this was stupid…" Hiccup said to himself. He sat down on a tree stump with Astrid's axe in his lap. If he was going to act as Astrid he'd need to train all day, and he did not have the stamina for that, especially not in the rising heat that came as the sun rose higher on the sky.

"What do you say girl? You don't tell anyone if I just take the day off?"

Stormfly just looked at him with her bright yellow eyes and tilted her head a little. She cooed and curled up on the warm ground.

"I take that as a no." hiccup said to the dragon and he too lay down on the ground, took 'his' shirt off and closed his eyes.

Ruff walked around the village, she had looked everywhere for Hiccup without success. Then she heard the noise coming from the forge. 'Of course, how stupid of me' she thought to herself and started running towards it. She opened one of the window-shutters and glanced inside. Someone slim stood bent over the anvil and hammered a piece of metal. She smiled to herself, now she would get rid of Tuff's dare…

"Hey, Hiccup!" She shouted from the window.

The figure turned around and looked at her with ocean blue eyes.

"A-Astrid?"

"No stupid, I'm 'Hiccup'… remember?" Astrid answered with a Hiccup-y voice.

"Right… stay there, just let me check a thing with my brother…"

Astrid shrugged and turned back to her work.

To Ruff's luck her brother was walking past her right as she looked over her shoulder. She waved him over and coped her hands around his ear.

"So… They changed identity…" she whispered.

"What's that?"

"Astrid is Hiccup and Hiccup is Astrid…"

"Ye, flirt with 'Hiccup' then…" he said quietly and walked off again.

"Where are you going?" she shouted after him.

"To find 'Astrid'…"

Ruff shrugged and walked back to the window.

"So Hiccup, you come here often?"

Astrid looked at her with a confused look.

"Yes, I work here you know…"

"Wow, a job… how mature." Ruff continued in a dreaming voice.

Astrid focused her eyes on her to see if she was okay, or if she had ben crashed into a stone wall again.

"You must get very strong by this job."

"I guess so, yes." Astrid replied shortly and started hammering again.

"May I touch your muscles?"

"Ruff! What the heck?" Astrid exclaimed in an offended voice.

"Okay, okay! I just think there very handsome…"

Tuff stamped through the woods, he had an idea of where 'Astrid' was and he was determined to keep his dare, he would outshine his sister… and there 'she' was, laying on the ground, sleeping. He jumped out of the bushed and walked down to 'her'.

"Wow! 'Astrid'… laying here topless?"

Hiccup woke up with a scream from Tuff's sudden appearance.

"Tuff, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see you, since you are so good-looking." He said in a dramatic voice.

Hiccup looked at him with a wondering look, like if he was stupid or had eaten those strange mushrooms again…

"Well, ye… nice breasts by the way…"

"Tuff, What the actual fuck?"

Hiccup suddenly remembered that he was 'Astrid' for the day, he rose up and did something he had never done before, he directed a punch right for Tuff's nose. It hit with a loud 'Crack'.

"Hah! You hit like a girl!" Tuff shouted at him with a happy voice.

"I'm a girl, moron!" Hiccup quickly replied.

Tuff winked at him and laughed.

"You'll hit like that tomorrow too…"

Hiccup grabbed the axe and started chasing Tuff around the glade to his happy cheers.

Tuff then ran into the forest and disappeared. Hiccup sat down on the ground again, he started throwing the axe at nearby trees, just to keep the act going. He had been sleeping for a while and judging by his stomach, it was soon time for supper, and Fishlegs' and Ruff's dares.

He patted Stormfly on the back to wake her up, he mounted up and they quickly flew home.

He dropped Stormfly off in the stable, then opened the door to the Hofferson house and walked straight in.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I'm just going to change clothes, see you later tonight!" he shouted with a girly voice.

Both the Hofferson parents looked up from their work and started at him with wide eyes of surprise.

"I'm going to wash, calm down mom."

Hiccup ran up the stairs and giggled for himself at their faces.

Hiccup opened Astrid's wardrobe, he had looked through it many times, even hid in it once… 'Cough'…

He washed his armpits and neck in the bucket of water that she always kept by her window and rubbed himself with some rosewater. He quickly braided the little hair he could and put on a knee-long green dress with yellow flowers, a pair of low shoes and a pair of white line pants that she normally used when just chilling around, they were too wide for her, but just right for him. When he was pleased with his outfit he walked down the stairs again.

Astrid's mother, Helga, stopped him in the stairs with her eyes widened.

"Hiccup?"

"What about him?" Hiccup answered casually, but had to try hard to push the giggle down.

"What have they done with you?" Helga sked softly.

"Nothing, If you excuse me I'm going to meet the gang at the great hall in a moment. We can talk later mom, see you."

Hiccup ran outside the house and bent double, he laughed madly and when he finally looked up he saw a big crowd of people staring at him and he realized he, the chief's son, laughing madly dressed in a girl's too small clothes.

His cheeks, no, all of him turned red of embarrassment and he quickly walked up towards The Haddock house.

Astrid had just walked inside the Haddock house when Stoick stopped her in the hallway.

"Astrid, have you seen him?"

"Astrid is a girl dad… I know you don't really care for grammar but please…" Astrid said in her most bumptious voice possible.

Stoick looked at her with two heightened eyebrows.

"I'm… Up at my room if you need something, Astrid's coming by soon, I'll be up at the great hall tonight." She said and climbed up the stairs like Hiccup always does.

Stoick shook his head and went outside just as he opened the door Hiccup appeared, and he was dressed like a girl, and smelled like a girl… Gods?

"Good evening chief" he said and bowed lightly.

Stoick looked at him and formed the words 'what the…?' with his mouth.

Hiccup ran up the stairs and found Astrid searching his closet in ONLY her underpants, with Toothless judging the clothes she picked out.

"Oh come on, I only did that one time, and I thought you were asleep too…"

Astrid looked up from the closet and bent double as she saw him, she lay down on the floor and just laughed.

"H-how did…" she breathed out heavily and wiped her eyes from tears.

"How did you get into those clothes?"

"I went home, got to my room and put them on, I thought you would like them"

"W-what did 'your' mom say?" Astrid chuckled out.

"Not much, I chose them myself. She asked something about you though…"

"Honey, I really love seeing you in a dress for once…" she giggled and kissed him on the nose.

Astrid pressed herself against him and kissed his neck while her hands opened the buttons on his chest.

"I would never do this…" Hiccup whispered to her.

"Why not?" she whispered back between the kisses.

Hiccup grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down onto the bed.

"Because this is your specialty."

He kissed her lips and neck, moved down and stayed a little longer at the upper chest and let his tongue twirl around her nibbles, she rewarded him with a quiet moan.

He continued down to the rim of 'her' pants, he curled his fingers around the edge and pulled them down, with more ease than she had when it was him who lay there.

He kissed her groin and then the soft-spot. He rubbed the clitoris with his index finger and carefully licked the outer lips of her vagina. He felt how shivers ran through her and her fingers cramped around his hair. She pushed him further inside and he increased the rate of licks. He added two fingers form his still free hand and moved them in and out in a high tempo. Astrid turned her head to the side and squealed in pleasure. Hiccup's mouth was suddenly filled with an unfamiliar liquid and he quickly jerked his head back.

"So that's how it feels…" they said at the same time.

Hiccup rose up and leaned over Astrid, he kissed her forehead, just as she always did.

"You're ready to go see a proposal and a streak now?"

"Any time." She answered and jumped up from the bed.

Both of them turned around and saw to their embarrassment that Toothless sat on the floor with wide eyes and watched them closely.

"What are you looking at bud!?" Astrid snapped in her most Hiccup-y voice.

Toothless growled and walked back to his stone.

"Have you rode him today?" Hiccup asked.

"Ye, for almost two hours, I saw you training down in my glade."

"Did I do well?"

"I don't know what you did, I guess you were trying to hit the trees, right?"

"Ha, ha… very funny, honey."

Hiccup closed his dress again and helped Astrid chose some nice clothes and then they walked up to the great hall.

The gang sat gathered around one of the long tables in the back of the hall, each of them held a mug of mead in their hands, they all waited for the entertainment of the evening…

"So Legs, its time…" Snotlout said in a teasing voice.

" I guess so…"

Fishlegs walked to the middle of the semi crowded hall, he had Meatlug with him and when they reached the middle of the hall he kneeled down in front of her and held one of her big paws in his hands.

"Dear Meatlug, I guess you have had this coming for a while now… Will you marry me?"

The dragon looked oddly charmed and gave Fishlegs a huge lick on the face.

Lots of people just shook their heads, some just looked wondering and some of the small children went to find their own dragons to propose to.

The gang bent over the table in laugh as Fishlegs walked back to them and sat down, he looked at them with a grumpy glare.

"So Ruff, laugh best who laughs last, your turn…"

Ruff sighed, she made sure she was covered and then she put on her mask, it was just some cloth wired around her head, only exposing her eyes. She was very careful to put up every strand of hair inside the mask, not to give her identity away. Tuff and Hiccup looked straight down in the table as she started to undress, Snotlout stared very openly at her and Fishlegs did his best not to look straight at her, but his view slid upwards a few times.

"Okay, meet me at the swimming hole later, bring booze…" she said and ran as fast as she could through the hall and out into the village. Most men widened their eyes at the sight, the women covered the eyes of their children and shouted curse words after the unknown streaker.

The gang once again laughed violently, Fishlegs looked down in the table trying to hide his red face. Snotlout grinned evilly at him and tapped his fingers together, he had a plan for a good dare.

The gang packed up and brought a sack full of beverages with them as they left.

A while later they entered the glade where the swimming hole was located, Ruff sat in a pair of spare clothes that she had brought here earlier in the day. She had already started a fire and was hamstring a squirrel on a spit.

"Thought you'd never come, Hiccup you handsome bastard, come sit with me."

Astrid glared at her with threatening eyes and took the place instead. Ruff didn't care since Astrid still was 'Hiccup'…

Tuff sat down beside Hiccup and put a hand on his thigh.

"You look good in that dress…"

Hiccup pushed his hand off him and took Astrid's hand.

"Hiccup, have you fulfilled your dare today?" Fishlegs asked and pointed at him.

"I think so, yes. What do you think love?"

"He did, so did I, isn't that right love?"

"She did." Hiccup said and nodded happily.

"Good, then you're released from your dare.

Hiccup immediately looked at Astrid with a pleading expression.

"Can we switch clothes, love?"

"Ye, I was going to ask that too"

They quickly ran around a bush and switched as fast as they could, then they went back to their seats. As they were seated the twins rose up and switched places.

"Me and Ruff have absolutely fulfilled our dares, you all saw it. Tuff, did you do yours?

"Yep, Astrid can testify that…"

Astrid looked at him with a sour grimace.

"We need real proof that it wasn't just a little pat. Show us the hand mark!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"You want me to show my ass to you? No way in Joutenheim!"

"I'm sorry Astrid, it's in the rules…" Fishlegs said excusing.

Astrid sighed, she rose up and pulled up her dress, then down her pants, she only pulled them down enough for the right butt cheek to show, and it still had a big red handmark.

Tuff started to giggle, Fishlegs looked ashamed, Hiccup looked pissed and Snotlout's eyes were glittering. Astrid pulled up her pants again and without warning kicked him in the chest.

She went to sit down beside Hiccup again.

"Snot, you didn't even have a dare you lazy bugger." Fishlegs said and put a note on a new notebook.

"Ye ye, pass me a bottle of… whatever…"

"I want one too" Hiccup said clearly to Astrid's great surprise. They all got a bottle and quickly swept it. The alcohol swooshed through their heads as fast as lightning.

"Okay Hiccup, You will give the first ask for the evening… also I got some new rules. You can't dare someone the same thing twice, and we have to end every night with a DARE for the next day… okay. Take it away Hiccup" Fishlegs said and smiled happily.

"Okay, do I ask Astrid or whomever I want?"

"Whomever." Fishlegs answered."

Okay, Astrid, darling… I take you anyways."

"Truth"

"What's the most embarrassing moment you can think of?"

"Easy, do you remember that night when you hid in my closet?"

"Of course, I thought of it today."

"You were very drunk when you did, you closed the wrong door so mom could see all of you shining pale glory when she looked in, she pretended like nothing then but asked me the day after, I was about to die of embarrassment."

"How comes I don't know of this!?"

"Cause its embarrassing."

A small chuckle appeared from their friends.

Astrid cleared her throat, she looked at Tuff.

"Tuff?"

"Dare."

Astrid stuffed her hand in one of Hiccup's pockets and picked up a small roll of paper filled with dried herbs.

"This is a dragon-nip-roll, I have been wondering for a while what effect it have on humans. I dare you to smoke this…"

"You mean breathing smoke…? Awesome!"

Tuff snatched the roll from her hand and picked up a burning twig from the fire and lighted the roll.

He sucked in as much air as possible through the roll and breathed in deeply to fill his lungs.

He choked a lot and took another blow. Then he sat up straight and threw the stump in the fire.

"Worthless, it only tastes bad…"

He sat still for a short moment and stared blankly out in the air.

"D-do you guys see that dragon?"

The gang turned to the direction he was looking in but no one saw any dragon.

"But guys, it's all pink and shit…"

Tuff started to crawl on all fours towards the bushes behind Hiccup and Astrid.

"I Got my answer… it makes you stupid… remember to write that down dear…" Astrid said with a guilty voice.

"Tuff, it's your turn"

"Hiccup dude, your head is all messy and shit… you might want to get that fixed…"

"Can you ask the question?" Hiccup repeated.

"Snotlout?"

"Truth…" he said and looked frightened at Astrid.

"How long's your…" Tuff waved his pinkie-finger and smiled stupidly.

"Hah! As broad as Hiccup, and probably as long too!"

"We need proof…" Astrid said and grinned evilly.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted in disgust.

"I don't want to look, it's between you guys…"

"Let's have a competition…" Snotlout said and grinned.

Hiccup and Fishlegs sighed but Tuff was way ahead ("ahead"… hue hue hue)

He stood up in the middle of the circle and held his hands cupped around his pride.

"So, does anyone have a ruler or something?"

"I…*sigh* I have a measuring tape in my satchel…"

Astrid quickly found it and handed it to him.

"Come on now babe, win this and I may give it a kiss."

Hiccups cheeks turned red and he rose up, so did Snot and Legs too. The four of them pulled their pants down to below their hips and exposed their mandoms…

Hiccup looked down and found to his amusement that he was the biggest, followed by Tuff then Legs and Snot on a shared third place.

"Oh you're cheating! No way YOU have that!" Snotlout said angrily and gestured for Hiccup's crotch.

"Astrid, dear. Can you be my alibi?"

Astrid put up her hands and sowed a distance between them of around 7 inches. She smiled broadly as she saw Snotlout's face turn in anger.

"Are we done?" Tuff asked and pulled it back inside his pants.

"Ye."

Hiccup sat back down again and looked at Snotlout with a superior smile.

"How, in Thor's eye, did that thing fit?" Snotlout said grumpily and looked at Astrid.

Astrid put her hands up again with the same distance as before.

"This is when it's slack, if you didn't notice, I haven't measured it when it's not…"

Snotlout looked even grumpier than before and looked down in the ground.

"Fishlegs?"

"Truth"

"What's the most disgusting thing you've done the four past years?"

"When Dagur made me eat rotten cod…"

"Why didn't I guess that myself…" Snotlout said in a bored voice.

Fishlegs turned to Ruff.

"Ruff?"

"Dare."

"Kiss the sweetest boy sitting by this fire."

Without hesitation she leaned over to Fishlegs and kissed him on the lips, not only for the blink of an eye but for a couple of seconds.

When she broke the kiss Fishlegs looked like he had been through many sleepless nights and possibly been smoking a whole field of dragon nip.

Hiccup chuckled at him as he remembered his first kiss, then he cleared his throat and looked at the gang.

"I in some way want to dare Astrid, but I know it will be mean if I do. So I dare Legs instead."

"What's the dare?"

"You need to sit upside down tomorrow at dragon training."

"Sure can do."

"Tuff, I dare you to walk with winter clothes tomorrow, if you take them off one single time you'll get punished."

"I can do that."

"Sis, I dare you to eat my homemade cookies tomorrow, for the whole day…"

"But I will die!"

"No no, they have been in the cellar for five years now, and they still look like when they came out of the oven."

"Sure, I can do…" She sighed and made a puking sound.

"Astrid, I dare you to… 'Disturb' Hiccup tomorrow, when he does something important." She closed her hand like she grabbed a stick and moved her hand up and down.

Astrid looked at her with an exhausted look but agreed.

"Snotlout, I dare you to punch your father in the face when he wakes up tomorrow."

"Why would I do that? He'll kill me."

"If you don't, I will come up with something worse…" She said and cracked her knuckles.

"I'll do it…"

Snotlout looked evilly at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I dare you to attend to the council meeting tomorrow afternoon, and take Astrid with you…" He winked at hiccup with an evil smile on his lips.

"*Sigh* I'll do it."

"So, everyone have a dare, let's see how it goes and we'll meet here tomorrow too. Go home now." Fishlegs said and rose up, he took a bottle of mead as he started walking, and soon they had all left.

**((Thanks for reading, As I wrote in the top, Don't do drugs, don't drink. If you're thinking of any dares or truths you want me to add, just review or send me a PM. Thank you.))**


	6. Chapter 6 Truth or dare

**((Welcome! Yet another chapter. Have a good read.))**

Chapter 6.

Truth or dare.

There was an odd sight that met the eye as Hiccup flew into the academy the next day.

Half the gang was already standing in place when he arrived. Tuff sat atop Barf with his full set of heavy winter clothes on, he noticeably was already sweating a lot from the early midday sun. On top of Belch sat Ruff with a sack at her side. The sack carried a horrible odor and seamed to attract the flies very well. Ruff, who usually wasn't very picky about what she ate looked at the sack now and then in disgust and made a heaving sound when the smell turned her way.

Fishlegs too came in a strange condition, he had strapped his saddle onto Meatlugg, but from underneath her instead. He was holding tight as good as he could and was partially squeezed under the dragon's immense weight.

Astrid and Snotlout was nowhere to be found at the moment… Hiccup could somewhat understand Snot's cause, why Astrid wasn't here though was a mystery.

"Okay gang, we have no time to wait for the slackers, I have a…*Sigh*… important meeting in some hours, so we better get this lesson started."

Ruff and Tuff bumped each other's heads and grinned evilly at the thought of Hiccup and Astrid's dare.

"We will have an easy lesson today, since Fishlegs isn't in a very practical position for today." Hiccup said in a proper voice.

"Any suggestions?"

"Hide and seek?" Fishlegs mumbled from under his dragon and put a finger up to let hiccup know he had spoken… a minor unnecessary gesture.

"Okay, fly off. I will seek. You have twenty minutes to get hidden…" Hiccup said and waved them off.

"Has he woken up yet?" Astrid whispered impatiently.

"No he haven't, that's why I'm still alive…" Snot whispered back with an angry look on his face.

Astrid was hanging down from the roof on the backside of the Jorgensen house and was talking to Snotlout through an open window. Snot stood right outside his father's bedroom door with his fist ready to swing. He had opened the front door and cleared a path leading directly to it so that he would be able to escape as quickly as possible.

"Well, knock on the door or something…" She whispered in a sharp tone.

"We are already late for training, and if you don't hurry up we will miss it completely."

Snotlout looked anxiously at his father's closed door, then at Astrid's face peaking in through the window.

"Why do you not like me Astrid?" he asked blankly.

Astrid was stunned by the question at first, till she realized he actually expected an answer. She shook her head to get out of the staring-mode and tried to come up with a reasonable reason.

"Because you're not my type…" she said and shrugged.

"I can be anything you want babe, unlike Hiccup, he's JUST Hiccup."

"Exactly! You have no own personality. And I need a weak dork to love me so I can love myself… I think…" She answered with a bit of surprise, wondering where the words had been coming from…

Snotlout had just opened his mouth to say something when he heard two heavy thuds from the bedroom, he froze in his pose and quickly flattened himself as good as he could against the wall. Astrid sharpened her eyes and glared at him intensely to mentally force him to do his task.

The door slowly glided open and Snotlout quickly landed a hard punch on his father's massive jawbone. The force from the punch made Spitlout stumble to the side and trip over the doorstep. With a short scream of surprise he fell right to the floor and hit his head on a stool.

Snotlout held his palms in front of his mouth in fear and surprise as he saw his big father laying on the floor making snoring noises and drooling. He was apparently knocked out… to Snot's luck.

Astrid jumped down from the roof and hastily waved for Snot to follow her, he did not waste a second, he rushed after her as fast as he could and mounted Hookfang who was standing ready outside. As the disappeared into the sky Astrid flew closer to him.

"Wow Snot, that was a pretty hefty punch you got there… it's not anyone who can knock out Spitlout…"

"Ye, not to brag or anything but I got the strongest right arm in all of Berk!" He said and flexed his muscles.

"Too much time alone with your imagination I guess." Astrid said teasingly and dove down towards the arena.

"It could have been you!" Snot shouted after her.

"Oh no need, Hiccup's helping me exercise that, almost daily to be frank." She shouted back and watched how Snotlout's face crumbled in buried anger.

Soon they landed on the arena, Hiccup was still there, but no others.

"Hey love, sorry we're late, I just made sure that Snotlout fulfilled his dare."

"And he did?"

"He sure did! Knocked out his father like it was nothing!" Astrid shouted at him excitedly.

"Knocked him out!? That man have taken a wagon to his head, how by the gods did you manage that!?"

Snotlout crossed his arms and looked insulted.

"I'm Snotlout. I can rip a ship apart with my bare hands, not even my father can withstand my punch."

"Well, we know why, don't we?" Astrid said and jumped down from Stormfly and stood beside Hiccup.

"Ha-ha Astrid…" Snot answered without any tarace of humor.

Astrid quickly swung her hand down and grabbed Hiccup's crotch.

"Well, I'll make sure I'll get exactly as much exercise as you then…" She said and smirked at Snot.

"W-what are you doing? Astrid, could you please stop its quite painful…" Hiccup gasped out and bent over to try to ease the pain from her hard interaction with his crown-jewels.

Astrid loosened her grip and gave him a quick kiss on the lips to apologize.

"So, Hiccup-giant-limb… what are we doing today?" Snotlout snapped rather disturbed.

"Hide and seek. You will have to wait till the next round though."

"Sure, I'm gonna' eat some breakfast then." Astrid said and picked up a satchel from her small saddlebags. She unrolled a bundle full of fresh bread and sought through the bag for a jar of honey to smother onto the bread-slices.

Hiccup watched drooling, he had forgot to eat any breakfast himself this morning and now he felt really hungry all of sudden. Maybe it was to look of his 'honey' eating a honey sandwich, and it probably was. How her teeth sunk into the soft bread and the sticky honey touched her lips, and when she drew her jaws back the honey became strings of golden sweetness in the small gap between her pale lips and the tasteful bread.

"D-do you have any to spare for me dear?" He asked with a seductive smile.

"Ohf churse I du… *Gulp*… dig in." She answered with a mouth full of food.

Astrid extended the bundle of bread towards him but he simply put it at the ground beside her and took hold of her wrists. He smiled in success when he saw her surprise expression, he held her arms along her sides and leaned closer to her. He tilted his head down to meet hers and they melted into a loving kiss, one of the first for a long while.

Astrid closed her eyes and tightened her grip around Hiccup's hands. She pulled him downwards, towards her. She let go with one hand and stroke his cheek who nowadays was covered in a thin, russet beard. They both breathed through their noses, not willing to end the kiss. Hiccup used his free hand to stroke her back, he carefully locked two fingers around her neck and massaged it softly before he continued upwards and spread his hand in her golden hair and smoothly gathered a bunch of it in his palm. He stroke his fingers down through her tangle-free hair till he reached its end at the middle of her back. He finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her head.

"I love you Astrid…" He whispered to her face.

Astrid still had her eyes closed and rested her head firmly against Hiccup's broad chest. She hadn't noticed it until now but she had been really stressed and probably a bit bitchy too by the cause of that. But now she felt how Hiccup's kiss had washed that off her, right now she could not think about Snotlout standing behind them, couldn't think about the chores she had to do when she got home, not even the dare she was put to.

"I really love you too Hiccup. Really…" she whispered back and closed her arms around his back.

"Guys, you're stepping on Astrid's sandwich…" Snotlout interrupted and gestured at their feet who was placed right over the half eaten piece of bread that Astrid had dropped when Hiccup took her.

Hiccup let go of Astrid and straightened his shirt with his hands. He walked over to Toothless and pated his dragon on the head.

"I'm going out to find the twins and Legs, wait here and you can join us on the next round." He said and smiled at them. He quickly mounted Toothless and they shot to the sky and soon disappeared over the forest of Berk.

**((Thanks for reading, I will have to divide this day into two chapters because I lack the time…**

**Tomorrow's Christmas eve here in Sweden (24 dec) and I'll be occupied for the following three days or so. With that I wish you a very marry holyday. **

**Take it chill, mates! **

**/Trilltroller – Sweden.**


End file.
